Johnny Sack
Johnny Sack was a ruthless mobster happily married to his wife Ginny who he loved unconditionally John also served as underboss of new York under Carmine Lupertazzi for many years and was probably the only new York mobster to respect jersey due to his friendship with Tony Soprano John tried to make peace between Tony and Ralph Cifaretto after Ralph had beaten a young stripper to death and Tony smacked him for it ending in Ralph giving Tony an insincere apology which it looked like Tony had no hope of accepting however after the death of Gigi cestone Tony gave Ralph a bump up to Capo which kept the situation from escalating. John got close with the incarcerated Paulie Gualtieri in the hopes of getting information about Jersey out of him after Paulie informed John of a fat joke Ralph made about Ginny John was furious he beat and urinated on Ralph,s crew member Donny Kafranza as John assumed he was laughing at Ralph,s joke John approached Carmine trying to get him to authorise a hit on Ralph but Carmine refused as Ralph was working on the esplanade which profited new York as well as Jersy John then organised it himself without Carmine,s approval Carmine then called Tony permitting him to kill John while he didn,t want to kill his old friend Tony valued Ralph as a earner and plotted to kill John to protect Ralph when John discovered Ginny had been hiding treats and wasn,t really trying he assured her he didn,t mind her weight realising Ralph was only human John called off the hit allowing a relived Tony to cancel the contract on John.after Tony murdered Ralph he suggested to others that John had him clipped John,s relationship with Tony came under further strain as Tony refused to cut new York in on the HUD Scam Tony decided to wait the dispute out figuring the financial losses on both sides would force Carmine into compromise John had enough of Carmine and conspired to kill him with Tony to get the compromise Tony wanted however after Carmine gave Tony a favorable Split Tony backed out leaving John in the lurch though Carmine died of a stroke soon after anyways leading to a power struggle between John and Little Carmine Lupertazzi John had Lorraine Calluzo a loan shark whacked by Billy and Phil Leotardo for siding with Little Carmine leading to Much bloodshed as Little Carmine ordered Tony,s cousin Tony Blundetto to to assassinate Joey Peeps despite Tony,s attempts to cover forBlundetto John saw right through Tony and after Billy,s death at Blundetto,s hands John demanded Tony turn Blundetto over to New york to prevent a war Tony wanted to keep his men,s loyalty so he killed Blundetto to save him from Phil,s torture John then reconciled with Tony before he was arrested by the Feds as his trusted man Jimmy Petrile sold him out John was allowed brief release to attend his daughter Allegra,s wedding despite being forced to cover much of the security cost himself John enjoyed the event and broke down in tears when the Feds made him leave John,s crew saw this as weakness but Tony stood up for John saying all bets were off when it came to daughters. John had Tony take out Rusty Millo as he was worried Rusty would try to replace him John again asked Tony,s assistance this time financially John planned to sell his share in a heavy equipment landing firm he,d acquired after a man named Paul Calviac got into thousands of dollars in debt to him. The sale was not without difficulties as Calviac was unwilling to sell any of the company facing huge profits after Hurricane Katrina and Tony wanted more than the 7 percent from the sale that was been offered to him by John eventually John sold the house to Tony,s brother in law Bobby Bacala at half price ensuring Tony would enforce the sale though he refused to Rat John took a plea agreement with the FBI leaving Ginny enough money to live comfortably. this cost John the respect of his associataes Tony even wished him dead John developed lung Cancer brought on by a 38 year smoking habbit in a bitter sweet moment John died surrounded by Family after Tony heard the news he raised a glass to John proving despite the strained relationship he still cared for his friend. Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Friend of the Hero Category:In love Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mobster Category:Inmates Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand